Drabble Receh
by Razen Arclight
Summary: Drabble-drabble terlalu pendek.


_**Story By:**_ **Razen Bekantan Hijau** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda**_

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Humor/Drama/Friend-ship/Family.**_

 _ **Warning: Maybe-OOC, some mistakes EYD, AU, Sho-Ai , typo.**_

 _ **A/N: Drabble-drabble terlalu pendek. I own nothing from this fic, just for fun.**_

 _ **xXx**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Receh Pagi**_

 _ **Request by Minami Koichi**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Mengawali hari dengan senyum. Mentari cerah menyinari bumi lewat sinar cantik nan hangat. Crocodile membalas sapaan murid lewat lambaian tangan. Aksi jalan santai menuju kantor.

" _Ohayou_ , Croco-sensei."

"Aah, _ohayou_."

"Yo, Croco-boy. Met pagi~"

" _Okama_ , cukur alismu. Terlalu panjang."

"Papi Crocky! Selamat pagi!"

"Pagi. Luffy, jangan berlari di koridor."

Kondisi pagi ini berjalan tiada kekacauan, tak ayal sangat cocok dipapar dengan ungkapan manis dan dramatis.

Sesekali berada dalam situasi damai asyik juga. Tenang dan netral.

Seharusnya begitu.

Bahu ditoel.

"Crocodile-sensei."

Merasa dipanggil, kepala diputar ke belakang hendak membalas sapaan.

Lalu diam.

Dua tangan terbuka. Muka berlapis topeng _Hello Kitty_ kacamata disko. Senyum lebar penuh unsur ramah.

" _Aitakata yo, Hani._ "

Otak Crocodile _konslet_ sesaat.

JDAK!

Satu urat merah. Satu tendangan di dagu. Lensa kacamata Doflamingo retak membentur dinding beton.

"Jangan main-main."

Puas menendangi guru kesenian tak berbudi, Crocodile menepuk debu di seragam. Hih, sudah bagus habis disetrika jadi kena kuman tak higienis.

"Oh, _kowai kowai._ Jahatnya, Croco-sensei." Masih agak pusing, Doflamingo lanjut mengekori. Jidat bekas darah diseka tisu bersih.

"Jangan sadis-sadis, nanti hilang lucunya."

Aslinya tidak ada niatan _menotis_ orang kebanyakan _micin_ , Crocodile lantas membakar tembakau. Mimpi apa semalam sampai pagi-pagi begini ketemu?

"Kunci mulutmu."

Sudut bibir tak pernah absen diangkat. Yakin nada lawan terdengar menggerutu, _hepy_ makin tinggi. Mengusili Crocodile ada sensasinya tersendiri.

Crocodile merengut tidak senang. Dalam hati berdoa, semoga ketiga anaknya yang masih lugu tidak menyerempet bego macam makhluk ugal-ugalan hilang akal.

"Jadiiii~? Mengajar di kelas 2-1, pak? Kelasnya si pecinta topi jerami."

Pupil mini melirik sinis. "Dia anakku. Jaga omongan."

Tapi Doflamingo tidak takut. "Sejak kapan kau menduakan bini? Wow! Aku tak tahu Bapak Crocodile kena kasus poligami! Atau, oh! Oh! Luffy mana punya ibu, berarti kau homo—"

Bogem mentah melayang.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Seteguk Kafein**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Ketika tanggal tua, penghuni kost selalu beriman. Kuat berpuasa, dan yang harus diperhatikan bukanlah nafsu belaka. Hendaklah tidak menganggap membedakan mana kebutuhan dan keinginan semudah membalik tangan.

Itulah yang Portgas D. Ace persoalkan. Sabo sebagai teman satu kamar, paling paham seberapa menderitanya Ace menahan nafsu.

Hanya—

"Ace ..."

"Hm?"

"Kamu betulan pesan semua ini?"

"Duh, Sabo, kamu baru menanyakannya sepuluh menit lalu. Sudah! Makan saja!"

Tanggapan tidak menghibur sukses menimbulkan ringis. Sabo memijit kening. Hamparan meja diisi _pasta_ daging, _pizza seafood_ , soda, _mocca_.

Sabo menyudahi aktivitas mengurut. Butir keringat sebesar biji kacang muncul di pelipis. Kawan di seberang cuek, asyik menikmati pasta. Tidak acuh tata krama, makan semaunya.

Salah satu meja _cafe_ , dua kursi, saling berhadapan. Ini masih tanggal tua, tapi tiba-tiba saja Ace mengajaknya makan di luar.

Apa keputusasaan tetap beriman telah memenangi perang? Wew, Ace tidak tahan godaan.

Jadilah sekarang Sabo diam di tempat. Ragu-ragu ikut makan—siapa tahu Ace malah minta dia yang bayar nanti.

Dan makin tertohok.

Menu berikutnya diantar. Secangkir kopi, satu _parfait_ krim vanili _topping_ stroberi, disertai wangi semerbak kue dadar dengan sirup maple.

"Ooh, Ace, kurasa ini terlalu—"

" _ITTADAKIMASU_!"

"Ace! _Budeg_ ini!"

Lazimkah memekik gembira dalam artian berada di tengah ruang banyak orang?

Mengesampingkan teguran, Ace cuek menyambar sendok. Sabo memijat gemas pertengahan jidat.

Beralih dari pasta, Ace menyendok sejumlah besar krim dingin. Es lembut lekas dibawa masuk panggung panas sebelum krim padat mencair.

"Mmhh~~!"

Ace mengulum tekstur halus berasa manis harum vanili murni. Binar cerah terpancar lewat mata.

"Ah~ enaknya."

Sabo mengamati. Poni pirang disibak ke belakang telinga, tak ingin menutup luas penglihatan. Gila, rakus betul.

Kepala Ace tiba-tiba menengadah, menusuk tempurung kepala Sabo lewat sorot mata tidak suka.

"Apa?"

"Buruan sana makan. Dingin nanti. Mubazir. Lagian apa itu di tanganmu?"

Sabo memutar retina, likuid hitam pekat campur susu karamel ada dalam cangkir di genggaman jari.

"Kopi."

"Itu dia."

"Kopiku kenapa?"

"Pahit!"

Tenggorokan menelan kuluman dingin krim. Tak acuh dianggap tidak sopan, sudah karakteristiknya begitu. Ujung sendok diarahkan pas di atas cairan gulita panas.

"Seriuslah, heran kamu ini tahan saja minum itu."

Mulut cangkir dibawa lagi ke depan belah bibir. Kafein diseruput khidmat. Ketimbang pasta, Sabo lebih mencecap nikmat pada kopi.

"Buatku ini enak."

Ace menyinyir sinis. "Oh! Oh! Katakan aku salah dengar! Mana mu—"

Cangkir tersodor ke depan makhluk rese. Sabo bermuka teflon memotong seenak jidat.

"Jangan sok tahu. Coba dulu baru komentar."

Mendadak hati Ace mencelos. _Eneg_ seketika. Menggeleng ogah, menolak gamblang. Siapa yang mau mengonsumsi kafein?

"Bekasmu, dipikir aku ma—"

"Bilang saja takut cicip. Ace cemen, ya."

Ace cepat-cepat menyambar gelas. Tidak pernah terima dianggap ogah menerima tantangan. Sabo sangat tahu Ace terlalu mudah diprovokasi.

Berhadapan lagi dengan kopi panas, barulah Ace menyesali perbuatannya dari lubuk hati yang terdalam.

Hendak mengurungkan diri, tapi tatap kalem Sabo mengawasi seolah siap mengolok kapan saja jika Ace tiba-tiba tidak jadi minum barang sedikit.

Ludah diteguk susah payah.

Dia adalah lelaki!

Lelaki tidak mungkin mundur begitu saja!

Satu teguk masuk.

"Wah." Bibir Sabo terbuka. "Tidak disangka-sangka, ya—Ace, kenapa mukamu?"

Telapak tangan sontak dilarikan ke depan bibir. Raut wajah memucat _eneg_. Cepat-cepat gelas dijauhkan. Ace menyambar segelas soda dingin, terburu-buru menetralkan lidah.

Dengus geli mengudara. Sabo menambah gestur ejekan dengan cengir ringan. Menikmati perubahan ekspresi Ace.

"Enak, 'kan?"

"Enak dari Hongkong! Ogah aku minum kopi lagi!"

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Stretching Ambigu**_

 _ **Request by Minami Koichi**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Kalau kata orang, _stretching_ itu pemanasan.

Kalau kata guru olah raga, _stretching_ ialah bentuk dari penguluran atau peregangan pada otot-otot agar tiap melakukan olahraga terdapat kesiapan serta mengurangi dampak cedera yang sangat rentan terjadi.

Memang beda, penjelasan ahli dan amatiran. Tapi sungguh, apa faedahnya?

Tapi berkat arahan guru, murid mau tak mau pemanasan suka rela berperasaan jatuh bangun. Niat tidak niat, nihil semangat.

Terkatung-katung Trafalgar Law diseret Monkey D. Luffy. Bersungut dongkol dipaksa jadi teman—latihan—pemanasan.

"Mugiwara-ya. Oi, lepaskan. Sial—hei!"

"Croco-sensei! Aku dengan Torao!"

"Terserah, cepat pemanasan."

"Siap!"

"Mugiwara-ya!"

Kelas 1-4 mengadakan olahraga outdoor, pengambilan nilai hari ini adalah lari jarak menengah. Sebelumnya, tiap murid wajib pemanasan terlebih dahulu.

Kebetulan pula, di sisi lain lapangan, kelas 3-2 memasuki jam terakhir pelajaran olahraga. Lima belas menit lagi pergantian jam pelajaran.

Berkat aksi serobot, Ace dan Sabo selesai pengambilan nilai lari dan melompat. Nahasnya, sorot tajam Portgas D. Ace tanpa sengaja menangkap dua figur dalam posisi tidak bagus untuk kesehatan mata.

Pelototan abstrak dilanjut toelan tidak wajar. Sabo mengaduh rambutnya ditarik-tarik, lalu membisu tegang di kala kedua mata auto fokus kaki sosok adik tercinta diduduki kawan sekelas.

DIDUDUKI?

"Oke, Torao! Aku siap!"

Telentang. Lutut ditekuk ke atas. Tumit bertemu bokong. Trafalgar Law duduk di antara paha. Jari bertaut di belakang kepala.

Kuasa bahu runtuh. Petir menyambar. Senyum sang adik makin menjungkir balik kewarasan.

Ace duluan buka suara. "Aduh, posisinya."

"Positif, positif. Mereka cuma pemanasan." Butir air sebesar jagung bermunculan di belakang rambut pirang. Sabo elus dada. Mengucap mantera penenang.

Luffy mulai bergerak. Gerakan paling mendasar _sit up_ , kepala dibawa naik sampai bertemu lutut.

"Pelan-pelan, Mugiwara-ya." Law mulai menghitung.

Tidak sadar ada dua pemuda berdiri beku di luar, panas dingin di dalam.

"... Oi, Sabo, apa cuma aku yang merada itu ambigu?"

"... Itu kalau kepalanya maju, oral ketemu ..."

Tak sengaja tautan jari lepas. Kepala Luffy terantuk tanah.

"O-oi, pelan-pelan." Law beringsut maju. Memeriksa belakang kepala Luffy.

"Ouch~ xixixixi, aku terlalu semangat."

"Sakit?"

"Sakit, tapi tidak terlalu. Memang harus dipelankan."

"Makanya jangan terlalu cepat."

"Hehe, aku terlalu semangat."

Terpaku.

Dalam keadaan biasa, keringat Luffy suka memancing gerah dan malas. Namun, kali ini keringat Luffy seakan bermakna sesuatu yang lain.

Sakit. Terlalu cepat. Pelan-pelan. Bersemangat.

PLAK!

Ace menampar pipi sendiri. Tidak ditegur Sabo, yang mana, sibuk memenuhi paru-paru dengan oksigen.

Yakinlah mereka cuma pemanasan! Pemanasan!

"Ace ..., jangan menangis di pundakku ..."

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_


End file.
